Rainbow Symphony
by JessSuisu
Summary: Documenting the life and trials of ten different trolls living under the rule of a wicked Baroness. I cannot write a summary to save my life. Er... These are ALL OCs... I'm not sure if you're allowed to do that or not, but eh.
1. Crimson Requiem I

Paste your document here...

She's playing piano when she is first introduced to you, the reader. But then again, when is she not playing the piano? It is a very lovely piano that she is playing, too. The grand piano in the foyer, not the smaller one in her room. The black, glossy one she loves so it is a small plaque with her name engraved on it.

_Lyrika Cyrada._

Well, that seems kind of important. Best remember that for next time, huh? Let's take a peek around the room...

The foyer is a great mess. In the centre of it is the piano and a bench that she sits on, red coattails hanging off the edge of her seat Crumpled sheets of paper are strewn across the stone floor, along with a few intact ones covered in music notes. These may have fallen and will be replaced, or have been thrown in a flurry whilst she was in one of her self-doubting moods.  
There are shelves crammed with books lining the four walls around her, making a small room smaller. It is hard, being a lowblood, as you do not get that much living space. Especially one like her, who has many things to fit in a small space.

Her lusus saunters in from her room. Volrosso is his name. He is a white, four tailed fox creature with four rust red eyes. Rust red eyes the colour of her blood. And, he enjoys music.

He has cared for her ever since she was a Wriggler, watching her become the troll she is now. And here she is now, in the midst of completing her fourth symphony. Won't be long now, until she is completed, not if she keeps working at the pace she is now.

Her caring lusus hops up onto the polished black bench beside her, nuzzling his face into her side. Alas, she is too focused on her work to pay any proper attention to him though! Still focused on the page in front of her, navigating the keys with just one hand, she reaches with the other to scratch him behind the ear. His fur is silky, and the attention sends him into a bout of that weird purring thing he does, all his tails thrashing wildly.

She stops playing for a moment and tucks a loose strand of ebony hair back behind her ear, retrieving the quill she has tucked back there also. She dipped the nib in ink and scrawled a few more notes on the page she was working on. "Seem good to you?" She asked her parent, who of course does not respond. He is a fox, he cannot respond.

Volrosso hops up on the keys, making a loud, unnecessary sound, and sniffs the candy red ink, smudging it slightly with his nose. "No, no I think... you are correct it... could be better, yeah..." She squints and leans forward, carefully considering each note on the page.

"... I'll put this here..." She shifts the paper about, switching to a new one, copying all the previous notes from the other page and making the change. "Is is better now...?"

Volrosso sprang from his perch, trotting across the floor to the door to her room. She did not join him. It was only day three, and she always worked four days straight, driving off her exhaustion with pure willpower only.

Well, she usually retired if there was a knock on the door. Because people around here knocked quite loudly. She would take Volrosso into her room with her and shove the piano against the door. Nobody had forced entry yet, which surprised her, but she figured this was a good thing.

But nobody had come to call recently, so she had been allowed to enjoy her peace and compose her music.

And that was all she asked for.

She sighed and returned her entire focus to the music in front of her, starting the complex piece from the top.


	2. Purple Aria I

The little princess knew it was bad to kill, but it was the only way to get everyone to shut up! They had been so loud lately, their constant whispering elevating to hushed, rapid tones, escalating further and further until their voices were so loud they echoed through her webbed ears even after she had doused herself in sopor slime.

What was a girl to do?

Here she stood, in the dark, the severed head of the little boy she had been playing with not a moment earlier in her hands. She held him by the sides of his face, staring into his vacant eyes with a sweet smile as his body bled blue all over the rug in her room. Blood from his neck poured through her fingers, staining them the colour of sky.

She licked some blue from the corner of her mouth and the voices went still for a moment before resuming their whispering. And she smiled, sitting down on the floor right beside his body. Sky blue blood soaked into her dress, but she was focused on the head in her hands, stroking blue-slick fingers through ebony curls.

"It waas funn while it laasted," She giggled, taking a moment to lick some blood off her fingers, eyes wide and crazed.

"You should comme baack aannd plaay with mme sommetimme, you heaar? I mmight just hold you to thaat!" She giggled and set his head down, rolling it away.

"Thaat will teaach you somme mmaannnners..." She looked sideways at her axe, and stood to retrieve it. The axe was from her Ancestor, and was quite useful for two-timing playmates. "I should haave punnished her, shouldnn't I?"

Shaden Grecus lifted her axe and swung it over her shoulder, sauntering fro the room with a grin as evil as the devil on her face.

Her recollection of the past event made Shaden smile, even though the present was so much better. She gripped the Telepath's chin, forcing her to look up. The yellowblood spat at her.

"... Whaat is this? Did I nnot teaach you maannnners?" She watched her victim struggle against the restraints as she wiped the spit away with her sleeve, frowning. The Telepath was shaking her head crazily, struggling and making animal noises, trying to get the blindfold off.

Shaden merely grabbed a fistful of the other troll's mangy hair, yanking hard. "Remminniscing sure is fun. Do you remmemmber when I waas paathetic like you, Aannnnie?"

"You thtill ARE pathetic!" The Telepath laughed, and Shaden sighed.

"Thaat's it. You're just aaskinng for it, nnow. Aapologize, Aannnnie."

The yellowblooded troll just shook her head stubbornly, so Shaden threw a nice punch at her jaw. The Telepath bit her lip, causing a small leak of mustard-yellow liquid from the corner of her mouth. "I caann do this aall daay, Aannnnie. Aare you sure you waannt to go there?"

The Telepath spat blood and laughed, grinning like a shark. "Bring it on. I've got all fucking day."


	3. Golden Sonata I

Sometimes she'd lean her head back and think of another life, long ago. One without the faded silk blindfold that hung over one eye, obscuring a good amount of her ridiculously illogical power. Her dangerous power. What caused it, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had it, and the Baroness didn't.

And that the only reason she was here was because of her power. Had she been the yellowblooded freak she was WITHOUT a power, the Baroness would have taken her out the minute she lay eyes on her.

She had been dubbed the Telepath for a reason though, and the Baroness was not stupid.

She was, however, cruel. Not so much so as her charming counterpart, the Torturer, who was of the exact same caste. No, the Baroness knew where to hit where it hurt.

And she usually hit when Annion Alkali was lost in her own memories of a time without the blindfold, few as they were. A time where there had been logic, and evidence. And lots and lots of science. Yes, she loved science. There was no time for science anymore, only time for practice.

Telepathy. The Baroness had managed to turn the ability to put thoughts into somebody's head, or to read minds, into a force to be reckoned with. Not easily, of course. It had been incredibly hard on Annion throughout this whole process, rest assured.

It was the same thing over and over. Days spent out in the sunny room with nothing but the blindfold to protect her from the light. The Baroness took her whenever she wanted, and made her practice the complex form of mental torture on whoever she had picked out specially for the occasion. Highbloods, lowbloods, in-between-bloods. None were spared.

It was easy, really, find what they didn't want you to see and turn it against them. The thought that is the most well hidden is the subject's greatest fear, usually. It all depends on the personality of the subject.

She had no paper. Her study notes were written in her memory.

Yes, paper. Poring over study notes with her lusus curled up by her feet.

Ah, well, a girl could dream. Her dull metal chains clinked as she reached up to fiddle with the blindfold over her eye. They had forgotten to anchor her to the wall today, as she had already been out for a practice session. When they returned her, they dragged away her most recent cellmate, a greenblood who had been overly chatty and slightly obnoxious. She was almost glad he was gone. He kept making fun of her odd way of speaking. In turn, she would make fun of the fact that he had no powers, like the Baroness suspected he did.

One of the guards must've heard. Oops.

"Thith ith why you should mind your mannerth, you thtupid greenblood," She had called after him as he babbled incoherently and struggled in the blueblood guard's grip. She had napped after that, and her sleep was dreamless.

And now here she is, waiting on her next practice session.

Life's a joy.


End file.
